


spitting image

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Drabble, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Will talks to Reba.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	spitting image

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** mirror  
> also for fffc drabble madness.
> 
> enjoy!

Will is speaking to himself more than he is speaking to Reba. Everything he says about her situation mirrors his own; being in love with a man so terrible you can't stop loving him.

"You didn't draw a freak, you drew a man with a freak on his back."

He tries to remind himself of this. That Hannibal, after all, is a _person_ , as rotten and horrible as he may be. He's a person, and he's in love with him. He does ache for him.

"There is nothing wrong with you," he reassures her.

And that's where their similarities end. 


End file.
